Dear Diary
by GirlInTheMirror121
Summary: Songfic inspired by Britney Spears' "Dear Diary". Kurt goes to the famed Dalton Academy to spy on their Glee Club for New Directions. What he finds there is a gorgeous boy named Blaine and a new-found hope to face his demons...as well as a new friend. Cute and fluffy; please review.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or "Dear Diary".  
**

**Note: Just a quick Klaine one-shot about the first time Kurt met Blaine. Fluffy and sweet, just as we like our Klaine to be.  
**

Kurt Hummel started to write in his diary about the day he'd just had. "Dear diary, today I met a boy..."

"Hi. I'm new here, and I had a question…?"

"Hey, I'm Blaine."

Oh God, he was cute. His smile nearly took Kurt Hummel's breath away. Kurt, answer! he reprimanded himself. "Kurt," he managed to say as Blaine shook his hand. He looked around, wondering why everyone was rushing around in the hallways. "What's going on?"

"Sometimes the Warblers throw impromptu performances. Everyone loves them."

Yes, a chance to check out their competition! Kurt kept his cool. "So…glee club is kind of…cool here?"

Blaine grinned. "The Warblers are like, rockstars!" He gave Kurt a second, lingering glance. "Come on, I'll take you there." Kurt started to say something, but instead stammered like a flipping idiot as this guy dragged him through the back hallways, bringing him to a stop outside a large set of closed doors. He flung them open to reveal a throng of boys chatting in matching uniforms.

"Oh, I stick out like a sore thumb," Kurt said, hoping he wouldn't blow his cover.

"Next time, don't forget your jacket, New Kid," Blaine gently chastised. He joined a group of boys in the middle of the room; Kurt realized that these must be the Warblers. He'd heard they were acapella, and was deliriously curious as to what they'd be doing. He figured they'd do something more old-timey, but was blown back when they broke into Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream".

He'd never felt this way before, about anyone._  
_

Oh, God, not only was Blaine cute, but he could sing. And really sing, from what Kurt could see. Blaine was obviously their lead singer, and just reeked of charm and charisma. Whenever he made eye contact with Kurt, Kurt felt himself blush and smile, genuinely smile, for the first time in weeks. He tried to stop himself; just because Blaine was cute and friendly didn't mean he was gay, too. Kurt didn't want something like what happened with Finn to happen all over again, after all. Still, he found himself getting into the performance, and knew that if New Directions didn't turn out something incredibly show-stopping, there was no way they were going to snag Sectionals this year.

Well, so much for being a spy; Blaine and two older boys called him out and, instead of beating Kurt up or kicking him out, as he'd assumed would happen, brought him to coffee. "I guess I'm a terrible spy," he said, embarrassed.

"It was kind of endearing," one of the boys, who'd introduced himself as Wes, replied.

"So, you're from McKinley," David, the other boy, stated. "Interesting. So tell me, how is it, being in New Directions? What is it truly like working with Rachel Berry?"

Kurt giggled into his nonfat mocha. "New Directions is nice, I suppose, but I'm not vocally challenged there in the least. I almost never get solos. And Rachel, well, she tends to be…insufferable. Fabulous, yes, but insufferable all the same."

The boys smiled. "Which one of them made you check us out?"

"Puck," Kurt admitted. "The one with the Mohawk."

Wes looked fascinated. "Is that his real name?"

"Is that his real _hair_?" David added.

"No, and yes," Kurt answered. "His real name is Noah, and that is indeed his hair."

"Hey, Wes, what do you think would happen if I-"

"Absolutely not, David."

"Ignore them," Blaine waved them off. "So, Kurt, do you have any questions for us?"

"Are you all…gay?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

They laughed, and Kurt immediately flushed with embarrassment. Of course they weren't all gay; what a silly question. "No," Blaine explained. "Well, I am, but these two have girlfriends."

"Dalton isn't a gay school," David continued, "It just has a no-tolerance policy."

A no-tolerance policy. It was an amazing thing, in theory, something Kurt could've only dreamed of after all he'd been going through with Dave Karofsky. He sat there, stunned, unsure of what to say. Blaine must've noticed that Kurt was suddenly adrift, because he was dismissing Wes and David and focusing solely on him. "I take it you're having a little trouble in school?"

"There's this…Neanderthal…who seems to have made it his mission to make my life a living hell until I graduate," Kurt murmured. "I feel so afraid, all the time…"

Blaine paused. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Kurt said quickly. "I should stand up to him, I know I should, but I can never find the words to do so. I'm always afraid he'll hurt me more than he already has. I've been shoved against lockers, thrown into Dumpsters…called a fag…"

Blaine was silent for several long moments. "You can refuse to be the victim, Kurt," he said slowly, carefully. "Don't let him win."

Kurt exhaled audibly. "I just don't know how."

"Educate him. Call him out on what he's doing and how it hurts you. Do none of your friends or teachers help you when they see the bullying happen?"

Kurt hung his head. "No. The teachers don't care and my friends…well…"

"Maybe they're not real friends," Blaine shrugged, "If they don't stand up for you."

"Singing…performing…it's the only thing that makes me truly happy," Kurt felt himself crumbling slowly in front of this boy, a complete stranger. "After my dad had this massive heart attack a couple months ago…I was so scared…if he died, I would be an orphan," he confessed. He saw Blaine's look of confused and rushed on to explain, unable to shut himself up, like a flipping leaky faucet. "My mother died when I was young. It's just been me and my dad ever since then."

Blaine tensed visibly. "I'm so sorry, Kurt."

"Don't be," Kurt tried to put his mask back on. "You just met me."

"Yeah, but I like you already."

Kurt's heart soared; sure, that had been innocuous, but Blaine was gay, after all…

Blaine smiled at him. And Kurt's heart pounded, hard. _  
_

Kurt blushed again. Ugh, why was Blaine so darn cute and nice? "Here," Blaine said, holding out a piece of paper. "That's my number. Call me or text me if you ever want someone to talk to. I know it's hard, being the only guy out in school. Sometimes, you just need a friend to lean on."

Kurt took the paper dazedly. "We're friends?"

"Of course we are." There was that knee-shaking, heart-melting smile again. "Unless you don't want to be, in which case…"

"No," Kurt said quickly. "I'd like to be friends. I'd like to have someone to talk to."

"Well then, Kurt—erm, what's your last name?"

"Hummel. Kurt Hummel."

"Anderson. Blaine Anderson. Well then, Kurt Hummel, I suspect you'll be texting soon?"

Kurt smiled. "You suspect right, Blaine Anderson." He left Dalton in a daze, thinking about Blaine all the way home. He continued to think about Blaine even when the rest of the New Directions guys gathered the next afternoon to confer about their upcoming mash-up competition against the girls.

Artie snapped his fingers in front of Kurt's face. "Kurt, wake up!"

Kurt looked around, startled. "What were we talking about?"

"So, did you check out the Garglers or what?"

"Warblers," Kurt shot Puck a glare. "And yes, I did."

"Well? Do they suck?"

"Actually, they're really, really good," Kurt admitted. "The harmonies are incredible, and they have a certain charm that we lack. We really have to step up our game if we're going to beat them at Sectionals." Sectionals, another chance to see Blaine again.

Kurt strode through the halls, a newfound confidence in his step. His phone vibrated, and he immediately checked it.

**New text from: Blaine. Read now or later?**

**Read now.**

**Blaine: COURAGE.**

Kurt smiled to himself; Blaine had been sending him texts like this ever since they'd met, telling him to have courage when facing Karofsky. He put his phone back in his pocket, taking Blaine's courage with him where he walked. He'd finally convinced the boys to do a mash-up of "Stop! In the Name of Love" and "Free Your Mind", though he hadn't sold them on the outfits. He settled in to watch the girls perform their mash-up, a rock-and-roll mix of "Living on a Prayer" and "Start Me Up". He admitted, they looked good in the leather outfits and big hair, and was proud of Quinn for losing her baby weight. He even admitted that Rachel, who tended to dress like a grandmother and a toddler at the same time, looked good. His phone vibrated in his pants, and he discreetly reached for it.

**New text from: Blaine. Read now or later?**

**Read now.**

**Blaine: COURAGE. **

Again, Kurt smiled, his stomach fluttering as his heart beat a little more rapidly. The next time Karofsky pushed him or said something derogatory towards him, he would say something. He absolutely would, the words of Blaine Anderson inspiring him.

If only he could tell Blaine what he was feeling, inside. _  
_

Well, it had backfired, and Karofsky had ended up kissing him…on the lips. It was Kurt's first kiss with a boy—his fake make-out session with Brittany certainly did not count—and it had been disgusting and awful. Kurt shuddered just thinking about it; he wanted to take ten thousand showers to get rid of Karofsky's touch and smell. Once he'd gathered himself up, he'd texted Blaine and told him the situation. Not even five minutes later, his phone vibrated.

**Call from: Blaine. Answer or ignore?**

**Answer.**

"H…hello?"

"Kurt? Oh God. I'm so sorry. You took my advice and it went wrong. Oh, I'm so stupid! Wait, no, this bully is stupid. Who does that? I had a feeling he was deep in the closet and was afraid something like this would happen to you. Oh, there I go, rambling again. How are you? Do you want to go get a coffee or something?"

"I…yes, that would be nice," Kurt stammered.

"Good. Why don't you meet me at the Lima Bean? They have amazing coffee."

Kurt nodded. Stupid; Blaine couldn't see him. He cleared his throat. "Sounds great."

"Awesome. Meet you there later, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt whispered, and hung up. He left school immediately after last period, ditching glee club for the second time in his life—the first time being after he heard his father was in the hospital. He'd make it up to the boys somehow. He just wanted to see Blaine again, to be comforted. He sure as hell couldn't tell his dad what had happened, especially with his heart condition. And it wasn't like any of the glee boys would help him out, anyway. Maybe Blaine would hold his hand again. Maybe Blaine would even buy him coffee again.

Heck, maybe Blaine liked him, too, and would ask him out.

Unless Blaine already had a boyfriend.

Oh God, please don't let him already have a boyfriend.

"I just feel so dirty," Kurt sighed.

"I'm sure it wasn't great, Kurt, but-"

"That was my first kiss."

Blaine looked at Kurt in surprise. "What?"

"Until today, I had never been kissed. Well, by a boy, anyway."

Blaine, for once, didn't know what to say. "Wow. Kurt, that sucks."

"You're telling me."

"Why don't you tell someone?"

"I did," Kurt looked at him pointedly.

"Besides me," Blaine smiled gently.

"I can't," Kurt looked hopeless. "I'm scared to tell my Dad, because of his condition. I'm scared to tell my friends, because I don't want them to do anything stupid—especially Puck, he's on parole—and I don't want them to coddle me. I can't tell my school's principal, because he wouldn't do anything without solid proof. It would be Karofsky's word against mine. And, let's face it; we know who the principal would believe."

"Kurt, I-"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Kurt blurted out. He clapped his mouth in horror; how utterly stupid and girlish and silly he was! "Oh, I'm sorry! That was a personal question."

"It's okay," Blaine shrugged. "And no, I don't. I was involved once, but…well, that's a story for another time."

"Oh," Kurt said in a small voice. Blaine was single! And gay! There was hope!

"Look, why don't I go to your school tomorrow at lunchtime? Maybe I can help you sort some things out. And I have to get even with you for spying on the Warblers."

Kurt grinned. "You've got yourself a deal, Blaine Anderson."

"Diary, do you think that we'll be more than friends?. I've got a feeling we'll be so much more than friends"


End file.
